SeaSick
by Ryna-chan
Summary: [PoR oneshot] Soren was sick. Very sick.


**This is probably really bad, but for once, I just can't find the heart to care. (shrugs) Sorry. Another fic I started a long time ago. It's stupid, cheesy, and everything in between, but hopefully it will bring someone out there a smile. **

**I don't own Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance. If I did, Soren would say if he was part Beast laguz or dragon. **

* * *

Soren was sick.

Very sick.

The Greil Mercenaries had just boarded Nasir's ship a couple of hours prior, but the wind mage was already feeling the waves twist his stomach.

"Urp!" the raven head held a hand to his small mouth. The youth's thin face had a strange tint of green, and his long black hair hung loosely, drooping with cold sweat.

Deciding whether to lose his small breakfast or not, Soren glanced at the afternoon light. _Stupid seasickness…_The young mage cursed under his breath, despising every bodily weakness he possessed; which unfortunately, were many.

"Soren…?"

"Ugh."

Ike strolled towards the raven head, grinning from ear to ear. "What are you up to?" he smirked slightly from his grin, the cobalt's childish features shinning through. Unlike Soren, the swordsman never looked healthier. His skin was toned as always and his blue hair stuck out in all directions; like it normally did.

The wind mage held back a scowl. He had always been somewhat jealous of his commander; never feeling sick; having a sturdy body. The same cobalt stood before the young mage once again, mocking him of what the raven head would never have.

"Here is the report from the last battle," Soren announced coolly, betraying his thoughts and handing the young leader a sheet of parchment as always.

As Ike scanned through the paper, the wind mage spoke once again. "There were no casualties, and no injures that were beyond our capability to heal. Everyone performed exceedingly well."

The swordsman nodded solemnly, the usual frown of concentration on his face.

"Now if you will excuse me…" Soren turned to return to his cabin, but a wave of dizziness overwhelmed him, causing the young mage to swoon in place.

"H-hey, Soren!" Ike steadied the raven head with his arm, "You're sick, aren't you?"

_Great guessing, genius _Being too nauseated to reply coherently though, Soren merely nodded, massaging his temple. Closing his blood red eyes seemed to help somewhat, so he stood quietly, with his eyes closed to the world.

"Soren," the swordsman addressed. He took hold of the young mage's hand and began leading him to walk with the cobalt. "Keep your eyes closed if it helps."

The raven head smiled lightly, his vision nothing but darkness. He could walk blindly though, because Soren trusted Ike to never lead him astray. In fact, if the young mage could recall, something similar to the current situation happened years ago.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_Soren are you okay?" A worried ten year old Ike asked delicately. _

_The petite nine year old hissed in reply, scrunching his eyes in a strange sort of squint, "I-it just hurts a little!" Soren viciously wiped his eyelids with a small hand in vain. He had unknowingly stumbled into a batch of plants, sending the pollen into his sensitive eyes. _

_Ike pouted, his friend was suffering, but he didn't know why. "Soren, follow me," the cobalt's voice was lined with a command as he tugged on the raven head's hand and began pulling him along. _

_Soren was completely surprised at the order; but instead of protesting like he normally would, he followed willingly, trusting in Ike to help him._

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

The young mage smiled at the memory. _Ike always wanted to help out…_Soren was aware that they were climbing down the stairs of the ship, into the lower decks. But even though the raven head was blind, the young leader made sure that the wind mage didn't trip on the steps.

Soren relaxed entirely, fully content on mindlessly following his commander. But as he continued to walk along, the young mage was struck with the rest of the childhood memory. "IKE!" Soren opened his eyes with a shot, conscious of what was going to happen; but it was too late.

Said Ike unceremoniously shoved his staff officer's head into a bucket of ice cold water.

The wind mage sputtered and gagged, choking on the water as the swordsman lifted Soren's head back up, laughing the entire time. "Feel better yet?" the young commander asked cheerfully.

The young mage glared, his ebony hair plastered to the sides of his pale face. "…yes." He growled finally, whispering a memorized mantra. "Let me try one of my spells to make sure…"

"Whoa, S-soren, you're not g-?"

Ike's unasked question was answered, and the large ship was almost torn separately by a horrible gust of wind.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_Just keep your eyes closed and wait here, 'kay?"_

_Soren nodded quickly, listening to the sound of his friend rustling with something. Just as the nine year old was going to ask what it was, Ike interrupted. _

"_Open your eyes!"_

_The raven head obeyed, and a large splash of water met his face. Soren screamed at the top of his lungs, the water painfully getting into his eyes. _

"_When I hurt, I splash water on myself!" Ike announced proudly, actually thinking that he was smart for saying so. _

_Poor Soren rolled back and forth in the dirt, screaming. _


End file.
